my life
by raven-fan14
Summary: speedy gets taken


hi my name is Roy Harper aka speedy and i lie in jump city in a giant t with the teen titans. i moved from titans east here so i could be with my girlfriend of two years Rea Raven the dark goddess i love her more than Ive ever loved anyone and I'm not the only one robin loves her to he thinks i don't know but i do. Rea is oblivious to it and that's the way i intend to keep things i don't wanna lose her not after Ive just found her see i traded places with starfire so she could be closer to her boyfriend aqualad I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door to my bed room. "come in" i say

raven walks in and smiles at me "hey just thought id tell you that breakfast is ready" she says in her magical voice

"ok im coming" i grab her hand and we walk down to breakfast together.

we get to the kitchen and i see robin glaring at our entwined hands for a split second before going back to normal Rea didn't see. "so whats for breakfast?" i ask walking down to sit beast boy and raven to my other side.

"dude all the tofu you can eat" bb exclaims happily

"yo nobody besides you likes tofu now there's plenty of eggs and bacon for you all" Cy replied

"sweet" i say the day went by pretty normal for us we stooped some robberies and Adonis from attacking the body builders on the beach.

me and rea were hanging out in her room by hanging out i mean making out.

"speedy i wont you to be my first" she said breathlessly i look at her in shock i mean sure i wont to but she has always been afraid that her powers will go haywire

"you sure?" i ask she nods

i smile and lean in for another kiss i slowly guide her back down on to the mattress

t rating t rating

the next morning i woke up in a different bed then i remembered what happened the night before i turn over and see my Rea there laying asleep on the sheets i smile and look at her until she wakes up

"morning rea i love you" i say giving her a quick kiss on the forehead

she smiled back "morning i love you to" she said then got up and went to the bathroom after a quick shower and brush teeth i got my hair just the way i wanted it and we both headed down stairs for breakfast

"hay i was wondering if i could go in to town to day?" i questioned robin my leader

"yeah i don't see why not just take your communicator with you" he said

"great ill see you later rea" i said kissing her forehead

i was walking down thew street having just made my most important purchase ever when my communicator started to ring i flipped it open "speedy sup"

"speedy theres a new villan not that far from you well be there shortly sending coordanates now" said robin then the screen went blank

then the gps kicked in and i saw that the guy was only two blocks away i raced over there and when i got there i saw him shooting arrows like mine at every thing in sight he stopped as he saw me "ah speedy well I'm target and I'm here for you" he said

"what do you want with me?" i asked arrows at the ready

"to prove I'm better than you" target said

just then the titans showed up. "target nobodies better than me so do your little challenge it will only prove me right" i said

"very well then" he said and suddenly he and i became engulfed in bright light and were transported to some jungle some were

"were are we and how did you do that" i asked target

"easy i happen to be very rich and there fore can afford the latest in teleportation technology and as for were we are you my friend will never know" he said chuckling evilly

"well what do we do here on this island" i asked

"it is simple we each haven to reach the top of the mountain with only our arrows to help us and then we fight to the death oh and don't bother with your communicator the signal has been jammed" he said

then the light engulfed us yet again and we were transported to opposite ends of the island i ran as fast as i could towards the mountain as i reached the middle of the way there i realised it would take me months to get there reaching in to my pocket i grabbed out a small box and opened it up to reveal a breath taking engagement ring i quickly kissed it and pocketed it for Rea i thought had to get back to her.

4 mounths later

i Finlay reached the top and from the looks of things i was the first one i set up camp lit a fire and weighted.

2 mounths later

i heard rustling in the distance and hid behind a tree from were i was i could see that it was target "ha ha worthless little runt hasn't made i up here yet" he said still not noticing my make sift home for the past how ever long

i weighted until night fall when target was asleep and crept over to him i took out an arrow and aimed it for his heart if he had one "TARGET" i yelled he awoke with a start "let me off this island and ill let you live" i said my voice deathly serious

"ah you won then but did i not say a fight to the death?" he sneard

"fine" i shoot the arrow straight though his heart and he screamed in pain

the next thing i know is I'm back in the White light and on the street were i first met target i smile I'm home now off to see my Rea.

i go quietly into the tower and sneak into her room but somethings wrong in the bed are two figures one is Rea the other is is robin

"what the fuck" i yelled and the two are startled out of their sleep both turn to me and rea starts crying "its not real its not real" she whispers oer and over again

"no Rea i see him to" says robin

"realy" he nods "speedy you came back" she says happily

"yeah i come back to find my girlfriend in bed with someone Else" i yell

"no speedy its not like that we are just friends" she says softly

"yeah friends with benefits" i mutter

"no really he was just protecting me" she says

"protecting you from what you one of the strongest titans" i yell

she gets out of bed and comes to stand in front of me "i have no more powers and wont have them for the next three months" she explained

"huh" i ask

"speedy I'm pregnant with your baby" she says happily that's when the lights came on and i looked oer to robin who was smiling then i looked at Rea and saw her stomach it had grown a lot "mine" i squeaked

she laughed and put my hand on her stomach were i felt something push "it kicked i can feel it" i exclaimed

she laghfed again "yes hes quiet the kicker" she said

"he its a boy?" i asked

she nodded "well" i said " time for my big news raven will you marry me" and i pulled out the ring her eyes teaed up and she nodded her head yes i smiled and kissed her slipping the ring on to her finger

"ill just leae you guys alone" robin said

we decided to get married the next day at city hall everyone was there even green arrow Rea never looked more beautiful

3 months later

"arsenal" Rae my wife called i ran as fast as i could to her "yeah honey" i said "i think my water just broke" she said my face went pale "OK com on ill get you to the hospital" i said

we stole Cy's tcar and speed our way to the hospital 4 hours later Ryan was born he had red hair like me and purple eyes like his mother he was perfect.

the end


End file.
